Puppet's smile and Sorrow
by Amythist Heart
Summary: In Freddy's Pizzeria, there lives the Marionette. They say she is evil and mean, but really she doesn't understand what is really going on. Everyone looks at her as their little sister except one person who loves her secretly...Who is that person? Will they admit it? Or will the truth pour out and both the Marionette and the mystery person are hurt...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Smiling Sorrow

 _"People find me frightening, people call me..the Marionette. Why I frighten people, is a mystery to me. I hate to see them scream, yet I make them scream anyway. Do I scare them that much?"_ I start to become deep in thought just as my music box begins to play. The melody is my lullaby and keeps me calm. I look around my small room, there's nothing here but my small present box some arcade games and the prize booth. I slide back in to my present box and listen. The whistles of the new security guard echo through the whole pizzeria. The old went missing, i tried to ask everyone where he went but they won't tell me, like they're hiding something.

 _~ A couple years ago ~_

But it doesn't matter to me, they treat me like family! I woke up with no good memories only me covered in blood and being frightened of everyone for no known reason. They told me it would be okay and I would be fine. I was cleaned off and put in my box and told to sleep. So i did...

 _~Now~_

I get up out of my box and walk to the guard's office. The she's sleeping soundly leaning back in her chair with the tablet thing on the floor. I'm free to move about and walk around when the guards are like this. So i walk to Pirate Cove, I hope Foxy won't mind me asking a few things. " _Why would you bother him? Its rude! But we need to find out answers...WHO CARES?! We can go ask Chica! But she wont tell me anything."_ I can't help but argue with myself as i stand in front of pirates cove. I don't want to bug him but then again he is the closest person I have to a friend here... I open the curtain a bit and yell out for Foxy. No answer. Probably still upset for the lose of Pirate's Cove.

" **Foxy?! Are you here?!** " I yell again. Yet still no answer. Why? I walk and and start to look around, my heart sinks and feels as if it will shatter. There's Foxy, sitting in the corner all alone and dusty. I run over to him and hug him. fear seemed to crawl all around me laughing and sneering. Foxy moved and let out a sigh like sound. I backed up and looked at Foxy. His eyes flickered on and looked at me with an worried expression.

"Marionette, what be wrong?" He asked.

" I-I-I-I..." I didn't even get to finish the tears just began to pour out of my eyes and he pulled me to him. I couldn't speak, i sat back and looked at him and brushed the dust off of him with my hand. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, I was to embarrassed from what just happened. He put one of his robotic hands on my head, he may be a robot but i could swear if he were human he would have given me a half-cocky smile, but that's only in my imagination...

He looks at me worried as his smile fades away and I tell him what I want to know. He looks like he wants to hide something, but he doesn't. He tells me to see him when no one is around. So we make plans and i go back to my box. The strange part is that, I feel sad leaving him. Why?

 **Chapter Two:**

Spilled Secrets

The next day was the Grand Opening of the pizzeria. So many kids came and for once, they didn't scream at me! I couldn't believe it kids laughed and smiled at me, my dream come true. But then the pizzeria closed and night fell upon the pizzeria, time to see Foxy. I walked to Pirates cove quietly as I could and opened it and looked for Foxy, I couldn't see him so I walked in farther. Suddenly I heard a loud **_*BANG*_** whipped around. Foxy stood there leaning a bit.

"Huh, ye actually came." He said in a semi-surprised voice.

"I said I would. So why would you think that?" I asked or tried to ask kindly, but even to my ears that sounded cold and harsh.

"True, I didn't believe it be true though" he said, I forgot he was a pirate for a minute there but that's why he lives in Pirate Cove.

"Well, you should should remember that i don't break a promise." I say.

We talk casually for a bit then start to get down to the point. He tells me about why the pizzeria was closed for a while and about the missing children: Amy, Alex, Brian, Goldie, and Fredrick. Just as he was about to tell me where and who the kids are today Freddy appears in the door way. Everything goes black and the last this I hear is metal groaning and I feel myself being picked up and carried away...  
I wake up in my present box and and look around. Just my box. I try to lift the lid only to find that it won't open. I yell out for help, but no one is there. I continue to yell until my throat hurts. My box shakes and the top is thrown off. Standing there is Chica.

" _ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! I HEARD YOU YELLING AND I SAW THE BOX TIED SHUT!"_ She hugs me as i climb out. " _WHAT DID FOXY TELL YOU?! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"_

I look at her confused and tell her lie about what i know only the missing kids is what i grabs my arm and pull me into Pirate Cove. All i see is Pirate's Cove, Chica leads me farther back and into an unknown area. I look around, Foxy is gone. Freddy is standing there with his arms crossed and he isn't very happy.

"Whats going on?!" I ask trying to get my arm out of Chica's grasp. "WHERES FOXY?!" I look around again, nothing...

Freddy takes out a tool box and grabs my arm from Chica's grip and pushes me down onto to the ground. All i hear is a screech and then pain screams through my head. I fall to the ground...

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Blood and Pain**

I try to move but I hear a voice telling me not to move. I open my eyes and look around. I see Foxy leaning over me, i feel my consciousness slipping and reality slipping away. My eyes start to close and i hear Foxy scream something. "Dont...worry, im fine" i say then the world disappears.

 _~Foxy's Point of View~_

 _"Shes gone. I know it. That hit was critical, normal people would have died the moment they hit the ground. Why couldn't have told her sooner?" i couldn't help but blame my self._

 _"Good-bye Puppet..."_ i say as i look at her. Her head is covered in blood and she isn't breathing. I can't help but blame myself for her death...I feel anger and rage build up slowly and painfully.

" **WATCH YOURSELF FREDDY FAZBEAR! CAUSE IF YOU DON'T...YOU'LL DIE!"** I scream. I pick Marionette up and place her in her box then run off to find Freddy.


	2. SURPRISE!

**~Surprise?~**

 _ **I know I said this story was done, but to me it felt uncompleted and messy. I want to add this chapter then start a new story along the lines of this one! Just a warning, this WILL BE short. It just paves the way for our new character's story at the**_ ** _pizzeria. Enjoy this little clip!_**

I was furious. I stalked the halls, my hook gleaming in the dim flickering lights. The dust was like snow flurrying around me as I walked. There was a new night guard and I thought he needed to learn a lesson about this place.

This place was hell.

 _I ran._

Its filled with souls of killed children.

 _I raised my hook._

It screams pain, hate, and lies.

 _I screamed my ear shattering scream._

It killed who I cared for.

 _I broke that glass making the guard scream and pass out as I drove my hook through his ribs._

And it will do the same for you.

* * *

I could hear that frightening scream..The purple bunny held my metal hand, even though it was cold and soulless. The bunny pulled me into the bathrooms. There in the mirror was me: A human girl with metallic organs and oily blood. My sea blue eyes were now robotic and seemed to glow the same sea blue in the dark. My brain injected with a serum to keep it preserved and properly functioning. I was still the same but robotic and metal, also. On top of my head were two metallic orange fox ears, I wore a dress styled for a female pirate and black boots, I turned to the side and saw a robotic fox tail also.

"What's your name girl?" The bunny asked.

"My name?.." It was once Felicity, but people called me fox because of my russet colored hair. "My name is Fox." I said.

Human, flesh, blood, filled to the brim with pure soul and emotion. Robot, metal, soulless with only some emotion.

I was both.

I was lost.

I was found.

I'm alone and no one here understands me.


End file.
